Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog Re-mastered preview
by ChaosFire0987
Summary: A preview of the upcoming remastered version of Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog. Meet The Chaos Guardian Rage the Hedgehog and learn the lore behind the story as the grounds for the story are set in a shortened version of the first chapter.
1. Information

**Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog Remastered preview**

 **Here it is a preview of the remastered version of my first story; Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog!**

 _A long time ago at the beginning of Mobius the creators forged seven all powerful gems to manage the worlds energy they were known as The Chaos Emeralds. These 'Gems of Miracles' had the ability to grant ones deepest desires. Soon battle was sure to follow over these powerful Emeralds and as such the creators left a group of the world's strongest warriors in charge of managing them. They were known as the Chaos Guardians._

 _The group slowly expanded into a faction a thriving group who protected the emeralds from harm by channeling the power used by the emeralds for defense. However a time came where an arm lead by a being from another world known by the name Nix the Dark invaded Mobius with hopes of domination. The Chaos Guardians stood against this army in what is known as The Shadow War. This war destroyed all of them… however the last surviving Chaos Guardian one of the gods who created the Emeralds known by the name Chaos left the emeralds in the hands of The Echinda race a proud and honorable race. But a prophecy was also given before his defeat…_

 _"A day will come when the last of the Echidna will have perished and the emeralds in danger. It will be at this time my Blade of Chaos Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu will awaken from his slumber and select a new fire, one who's own blood was ill fated with darkness. This fire will have the purest light and will be the one to finally defeat Nix the Dark."_

 _Years turned to decades, decades into centuries and centuries into eons while The Echidna Race thrived. But a time came when many were destroyed leaving Knuckles the sole last Echidna. Along with time his death came too… the prophecy had begun… As The Dark World invaded looking for the ill-fated bloodline known as the Chaotic family and found two hedgehog orphans. The third in the house their third brother was the fire spoken of in the prophecy his name was Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog. He was selected as destined by Ryuu Bureinjingukaosu and defeated Nix bringing peace to the lands but his adventures were far from over…_

A new day dawned on Angel Island where Rage sat on the edge next to him his brother Icezer. Rage was a crimson hedgehog with emerald green eyes and long quills a tad longer then Sonic's he wore a dark green shirt with a black 'R' on it, a dark grey jacked with two red stripes in the center, always unzipped. Navy jeans, dark red shoes with a black stripe and very dark gray fingerless gloves.

Icezer was an icy blue hedgehog as the name implied who had a yellow stripe in the center of his eyes that went across his top quill. His clothing a simple dark red shirt and gray shorts. His shoes were pruple and his gloves a simple gray. "Have you ever thought Nix might return?" the icy blue hedgehog asks Rage.

"I dunno." He replies "For the good of all the world I hope he does not."

"Yeah…" Icezer stopped and Rage waved his hand in front of his brother who did not move.

"It's no use." A voice says from behind as Rage stands up and turn to see a black hedgehog with glowing red eyes and large claws.

"Who are you?!" Rage asks

"I am Christain the Dark and as of now this world is mine… it would be in your best interest to stay away kid."

"I am sorry but I cannot do that Christain." Rage says summoning his sword

"A Blade of Chaos… that must mean you are Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog… I have no time for games…farewell!" he laughs vanishing into darkness as time resumes

"What just happened?" Icezer asks

"Time stopped." Rage answers "Some guy named Christain the Dark from The Dark Realm wants to take over Mobius."

"Oh this is bad…. this is very bad!" Icezer yell freaking out "What do we do?!"

"Stop him." Rage says plainly

 **What will happen? Next find out in Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog remastered coming late 2015!**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**More info**

 **So some more information on my remastery,**

 **Chaos Chronicles of Rage the Hedgehog was written and first posted on Febuary 4, 2012 as my first ever story. The story was short with only 23,143 words among 24 chapters. So as it is a rewrite no new characters will be added and none removed. At least that is the plan, I do not plan to release it until after I am done with, Second Wind and Smash Bros. Bonds of Chaos.**

 **As for Christain Ape99, your OC was never in this story as it was finished long before you reviewed any of my stories the story was finished on December 9, 2012. The reason I am re-writing it is because I know have grown as an author since then and I feel like it would be a good idea to rewrite the story that started it all.**

 **So my current plot is as follows**

 **Rage meets Christain as shown, learns about him and The Dark Legion, builds a team to retaliate and tries to save the worlds of Mobius and Dark Mobius. It's rather simple so with luck it will be released officially soon**


End file.
